This invention relates generally to grinding wheels for ophthalmic lenses and more particularly concerns grinding wheels for V-profiling the edges of ophthalmic lenses.
Ophthalmic lenses are secured in a frame by tightening the frame around a V-profile ground along the edge of the lens and at or proximate the front face of the lens with the V-profile disposed in a groove in the frame. It is desirable to grind the lens and the V-profile to as precise a diameter as possible to fit tightly within the groove of the frame. However, the same frame may be used to hold plus power lenses which are thicker at their centers and thinner at their edges, plano lenses which are of substantially constant thickness and minus power lenses which are thinner at their centers and thicker at their edges. The thickness of each of these lenses also varies according to the magnitude of power required. Depending on the lens power and overall lens thickness, the thickness of the lens edge to be ground can vary considerably. This variation in lens edge thickness is a likely contributor to variations in the accuracy of V-profile lens diameters.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a V-profile grinding wheel for grinding an ophthalmic lens. It is another object of this invention to provide a V-profile grinding wheel for grinding an ophthalmic lens to fit tightly within the groove of a given frame. It is a further object of this invention to provide a V-profile grinding wheel for grinding an ophthalmic lens to fit tightly within the groove of a given frame regardless of the diameter of the frame. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a V-profile grinding wheel for grinding an ophthalmic lens to fit tightly within the groove of a given frame regardless of the power of the lens. It is also an object of this invention to provide a V-profile grinding wheel for grinding an ophthalmic lens to fit tightly within the groove of a given frame regardless of the thickness of the lens edge.